<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snuggles in the Rain by Mysteira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822046">Snuggles in the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteira/pseuds/Mysteira'>Mysteira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, cheeky fukase, cybernetic fukase, flokase, fukaflower, gahhhh they can be so cute, hair tousling, morning showers, previously bullied flower, rainy day, sleepy flower, snuggling in bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteira/pseuds/Mysteira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days are the best for them. Because that means that they can snuggle in their bed.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>In this one shot, Fukase and Flower are both 19 and are already a couple~<br/>Bullying is also mentioned (though not emphasised)<br/>Also, cyborg Fukase, let’s go~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snuggles in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been raining a lot where I'm at so here's some fluffy FukaFlower!! Fluffy!!<br/>(these two are going to be the death of me, I swear-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>He was awoken by the sound of rain pattering on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>It was a chilly Saturday morning, the room feeling particularly colder due to the moisture seeping through the windows and entering their room. Fukase could feel a chill creeping up the right side of his body, forming a few goosebumps under his night clothes as he slowly sat up in bed. He turned his gaze to the windowsil of the bedroom, the spectacle of the morning sky littered with light grey clouds greeting him. A soft, soothing melody of rain drops echoed through the room. It sounded like a light rain for now, but who was to say that it wasn’t going to get heavier later?</p><p> </p><p>He secretly wished that it did. Rainy days were the best…</p><p> </p><p>“Mmrph…”</p><p> </p><p>A quiet murmur coming from the figure on his right snapped him out of his thoughts, cueing him to turn his attention to the still-sleeping girl who was lying next to him, some strands of her short white hair splayed across her face. His heart warmed at the sight of her as she snoozed, his body lying back down as he propped a hand on the bed to support his head. How in the world could anyone look so cute and so beautiful at the same time?</p><p> </p><p><em> Only she would </em>, he internally decided, as his left, cybernetic hand subconsciously reached out for her hair, his fingers combing through it as he let out a sigh of relief. For a long time, he didn’t like how he looked like a cyborg, an absolute oddball in the sea of Loids that mostly consisted of normal boys and girls. Sure, you have your occasional special ones, such as Lapis and Merli being fairies, Oliver being based on Frankenstein’s monster and Hio being a vampire, but him? A boy who looked more scary and intimidating than any other Loid that ever existed because the left side of his face looked like a mess?</p><p> </p><p>He could recall the day that he arrived in the Vocaloid Office, with everyone staring at him and murmuring amongst themselves about his appearance. He didn’t need to take off his headset to hear them discussing about what happened to the left side of his face, or about his left hand, or-</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmrph--”</p><p> </p><p>Again, his attention was brought back to the girl next to him, her hands shuffling about as her closed eyelids shrivelled slightly. A sign that she was about to wake up, he noted with a smile, his hand continuing to brush through her hair regardless of the fact that she was about to awaken.</p><p> </p><p>He really liked combing his fingers through her hair. Mostly due to the fact that she was slowly starting to grow it out again after they fell in love. When he first saw her, she had her snow-white hair in a tomboyish cut that greatly resembled a boy, along with a few lower hairs and a single strand being dyed black. As he learned from her later (and after he had caught the sight of her old pictures that featured her with longer, wilder hair), the reason why she decided to change her hairstyle so much was because of how she had been bullied in the past, how people had picked on her because she looked so feminine even though her voice was androgynous. In her attempt to prove them wrong, she trimmed her hair drastically and changed her whole look so that she could accept herself as a tomboy.</p><p> </p><p>But, as Fukase had heard from her when she confessed her fears to him a while ago, the attempt backfired. And instead of accepting herself, she ended up hating herself even more for succumbing to what the bullies wanted from her. She was a girl, after all, a girl who liked cute things such as cats and sweets. And to think that she tried to cut off her interests like that just because she wanted to prove some jerk’s opinion about her to be true… The teenage girl couldn’t truly love herself as a result of the destructive cycle that she placed herself in.</p><p> </p><p>As Fukase recalled the memory of the past, he watched as the sleeping Loid finally opened her eyes, the violet orbs in them shimmering brightly, even though the sky was barely allowing any sunlight to peek into their room. The sight of her tired face accompanied by their dazzling eyes caught Fukase off-guard, and his left hand quickly stopped as he gave her a warm smile. “Good morning, Hana-chan~” He cooed.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” She mumbled back sleepily, her voice surprisingly softer than usual. Perhaps she hadn’t woken up yet.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at her drowsiness. “Did I wake you up?” He inquired as he retracted his cybernetic hand from its hovering position above her head, instead guiding it back towards his right elbow perched on the bed. Flower squirmed a little under the covers, her hands attempting to pull them up to her chin. “Mm… You were playing with my hair again, weren’t you?” The girl murmured softly as she closed her eyes again, likely on a pursuit of going back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead huffed internally; he wanted to talk to her! Not for her to fall back asleep…</p><p> </p><p>Fukase hastily raised his hand back to her hair, this time ruffling through it in an attempt to annoy her awake. His attempt proved to be successful, as Flower soon opened her eyes again, narrowing them at the persistent boy. “Fukase, lemme sleep…” She complained, trying to duck her head deeper into the covers to prevent him from bothering her.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned cheekily. “Can’t help it, Petals,” He shrugged innocently, despite the otherwise pesky act he was committing. “I just like combing my fingers through your soft hair~”</p><p> </p><p>“My hair’s soft?” A quiet puff came from her mouth as she added. “No way, I’m pretty sure that <em> your </em> hair is fluffier than mine is,”</p><p> </p><p>“Not you too…” Fukase sighed as he shook his head, though he was still smiling. Just the other day, everyone in their friend circle had pointed out how bouncy his crimson hair was, with some of them even telling Flower of how jealous they were that the redhead was her boyfriend. Though she was quick to nod politely at them , the shy girl was secretly beaming inside, her mind floating back to the times when she buried her fingers into his smooth, crimson curls and mused at how soft they were.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, your hair is very soft, Mr Mad Hatter,” Flower’s whispery voice grew louder as she sleepily placed a palm against his hand, a flawed venture to halt him from waking her up. “Now stop playing with my hair and lemme sleep,”</p><p> </p><p>The impatient tone in her voice was hard for Fukase to miss, however, he only smirked at the sound of it. “How about no?” He insisted as his fingers continued combing through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Fukase…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stop once you wake up, Petals,”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s our off-day…”</p><p> </p><p>“Still not stopping~”</p><p> </p><p>After feeling him play with her hair for a little too long, Flower had had enough with the mischievous boy, her mind quickly devising a plan to get back at him. As soon as he was about to skim his fingers through her single black strand of hair, she mustered all of her strength into her right arm, raising it quickly to grab Fukase’s hand before he could continue annoying her. Her fingers coming in contact with the chill of his metallic skin startled her slightly, though it didn’t faze her too much to stop her from slowly opening her right eye to take a peek at his hanging jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing him look so surprised cued her to quietly giggle as she opened her second eye to shoot a confident look at him. “Well…” She mused softly, the sound of her low voice causing Fukase’s cheeks to grow hot. “If you’re not gonna let me sleep… I guess I’ll have to force you to, won’t I~?”</p><p> </p><p>The boldness in her tone not only baffled the redhead, but he swore that his heart started pounding faster at the sound of it. Her violet eyes flashing with confidence had his own pupils shrinking a little; how in the WORLD could she switch into such an assertive demeanor so quickly? Was her morning drowsiness getting to her?</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t stop himself from stuttering. “W-what are you gonna d-do?”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing no reply come from the female Loid intimidated him quickly and Fukase could barely move a muscle as she gradually rose from her lying position on the bed, her hand refusing to let go of his as she shifted her body to hover over Fukase, her longer locks of black drooping across her shoulders that were unconcealed by the shirt that she wore to sleep. It was one of HIS shirts, too, which meant that its shoulder length was a little bit wider than her own, allowing her shoulders to occasionally peek out and entice him.</p><p> </p><p>As she stayed in that position, both of her hands by the sides of the male Loid’s head (while grabbing ahold of his hands, too) and her eyes trained on him, he could barely stop his cheeks from turning red, the accumulating heat soon spreading across his whole entire face. He wasn’t a stranger to her being this brave, but that definitely didn’t mean that he was used to it, either.</p><p> </p><p>Before their staring contest could escalate any further, Flower dispelled the silence between them by burying her face into the male Loid’s chest, her whole figure lightly resting on top of his as she squeezed her hands in between the mattress and his waist to wrap him in a tight hug. The air that Fukase had been unconsciously holding onto left his lungs as soon as she started to press her ear against his body, feeling her own heart beating against his skin. Truly, to say that he was astonished was an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Flower?” He asked. “What are you doing…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Keeping you here, of course,” She simply replied, closing her eyes as a sweet smile graced her face. “You can’t leave the bed unless I get off of you. And there’s no way that I’m gonna let you go,”</p><p> </p><p>The red-haired Loid found himself amused at his partner’s plan. “You’re gonna try to fall asleep on me?” He stifled a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel her nod against his chest, reminding him of a memory from a long time ago when he first showed her how his body really looked like. How the nuts, bolts and strips of metal poking out of his face weren’t just for show but were real parts of him. They were all remnants of the accident that occured during his production, the malfunction that caused him, a Vocaloid, to look more like a robot than a human virtual singer.</p><p> </p><p>But unlike everyone else who tended to avoid him and his ‘messed up’ face, Flower was the only one who seemed interested in him. Perhaps it was the fact that she, a kuudere, could relate with him about being isolated from all the other Loids that ended up drawing them closer together.</p><p> </p><p>Fukase sighed in content, soon wrapping his own arms around the girl lying on top of him to return her hug. “You sure that you wanna sleep on me for the rest of the morning?” He joked, thinking that it must be uncomfortable for her to be lying on a cold surface of metal that was half of his body.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, she shook her head. “I don’t mind it. At least I can hear your heart beating,”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s sweet but…” After feeling a bit bad for annoying her this morning, Fukase was determined to at least make her feel comfortable while they snuggled together in bed. With that in mind, he gently turned his body to the right, causing the female Loid to land on the bed again while his right arm remained wrapped around her smaller figure. A wide but nurturing smile found its way to his lips as his left hand held tightly to her own. “I prefer holding you like this,” He began before winking at her in his usual, confident voice. “Do you mind~?”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Flower’s turn to get embarrassed as a light pink blush flourished on her cheeks, though she gradually broke into a lovely smile that got her partner falling in love with her all over again. “Sure,” She finally said in a whisper as she moved her body a little closer to him again, partaking in the warmth of his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Because in his arms, she was at home, protected.</p><p> </p><p>And with her in his embrace, he was at peace, feeling loved.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Outside, rain continued to fall from the sky, decorating the roof of their home with pinpricks of transparent water drops that dribbled down the tiles, the residual water flowing into the vertical pipes of their dorm to be discharged into drains.</p><p> </p><p>But even as the rain poured, nothing could bother the sleeping couple as they snoozed through the morning of their day off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: I need to make fluffier one-shots with these two!! I love them when they sing together!! Especially for songs like Suki Kirai!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>